Myrrthe
by Wolf of Silver Dawn
Summary: Sequel to City Slickers. Calvin and Hobbes have met a girl named Myrrthe and her leopard Fenna, and mystery surrounds them. When the aura of oddness about her threatens their lifestyle, Calvin has to find out who she really is, before it gets dangerous...


**A/N: ****EDIT. I don't are if you review, I'm going to keep writing, I DON'T NEED THIS TORTURE!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BORED I'VE BEEN!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Myrrthe and Fenna

You know where we left off.

Calvin was gaping at a homeless girl with bright yellow eyes, near-white hair, and a haunted look in her eyes.

Hobbes was gaping at a big book called "The Wonders of Asia" with a tiger on the cover.

Yay for Hobbes. He does that at least twice a week.

"Myrrthe?" Calvin asked blankly. She nodded. "Yes. When my parents died, I was very young, and didn't remember my name. So I thought up another." She swiveled in her chair to look directly at Calvin, and for the first time she smiled.

"It's always good to see another kid out on the streets, unless"—her face darkened once more—"your parents are dead."

Calvin shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Me and Hobbes"—he pointed at the tiger that was now pouring over the book—"ran away from home." He sucked in a breath and pointed a finger to the ceiling, adopting a deeper, strong voice: "We had suffered under parental authority for too long!"

Myrrthe grinned. "I see. So, where do you come from?" "Missouri" said Hobbes, finally putting the book back on the shelf. Calvin looked suspiciously at Myrrthe. "How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you won't turn us in?" The girl laughed. "Now you're thinking like a homeless. You shouldn't have just talked to me willingly. Any little girl could be me if they tried."

Calvin shook his head. "There's just something…no they couldn't." Myrrthe grinned again. "Well, I swear on my soul, on my computer, on Fenna, that I won't turn you in."

Hobbes cocked his head. "Who's Fenna? And how come you can see me as who I am?" Myrrthe nodded at the door. "She should be coming back any minute with more stuff."

Just then a cat walked through the front door. Her fur was golden, and she had black circle outlines everywhere, even one around her eye. She had a more skulking way of moving than Hobbes, and her green eyes darted around the room. She dropped a backpack she was holding when she saw them. "Fenna, this is Hobbes and--" she looked at Calvin. "I didn't catch your name." "Calvin" he said.

Fenna looked at Hobbes and groaned a sigh of relief. "I was wondering when Myrrthe would adopt another kid, but one with imagination…finally." "What do you mean?" asked Calvin. Myrrthe explained. "What separates us from most of the other kids is that the imagination part of our brain is much larger. That is what brings Hobbes and Fenna to life. Other kids and adults, obviously, because they have hardly any imagination, see them only as a shell of what they really are."

Hobbes was staring at Fenna, and he held out a hand to shake. "It's great to finally meet another cat who can actually talk to me." She grinned and shook. "It's fun having a kid around, though."

"Oh, yeah. You should hear some of the stories of when I went sledding with Hobbes, or on the wago—" He looked at Hobbes. "Where's our stuff?" "Last time I checked, back in the video store." "Oh, okay."

Myrrthe picked up the backpack. "How old are you?" she asked Calvin as she rifled through it. "Six, I think. I might be seven by now." "Oh. I'm seven." She began tossing out random junk. Calvin picked up a PlayStation 3. "Geez, where'd you get this?" "A store" said Fenna. "So you bought it?" asked Hobbes as he examined a mini electric keyboard. Fenna grinned sheepishly. "Not really. I left about ten dollars on the cash register, though." "We have to pull through somehow" said Myrrthe.

Calvin smiled proudly. "Not so, my friend. Let me show you." He jumped on the computer and typed in "Online Stock". He logged in to his account and checked. "Voila, Hobbes, I told you investing in Nintendo would pay off. We've earned 5,000 from a whole buncha people buying DS lites." "Amazing" said Myrrthe, astounded.

"So we'll split it?"

Myrrthe blinked. "Split it?" "Well, yeah. I mean, we are living right across the street." "Split it" she murmured. "Let me think abou—sure!"

"Excellent" said Hobbes, cracking his knuckles. "I think we're in business."

"So how long have you been here?" Myrrthe questioned as she placed some stuff in a briefcase. "About a day or so." "What'd you do for the first day?" "We got out and saw the city" said Calvin. "Got some custom-made suits, sang karaoke, ate at a fancy restaurant, danced our butts off." "Cool" said Fenna, sipping a Coke.

A sneaky smile cracked Myrrthe's face. "Saw the city? My friend, you haven't seen the city until you go downtown into the Middle District. At least, that's what we call it." "They have everything" added Fenna. "We have got to take you there."

"Cool!" said Calvin, smiling. "I bet it's best at night." Myrrthe snorted. "Ya think? Calvin, you obviously haven't seen many movies." "I'll say. My house didn't even have a VCR." "No VCR, DVD, _or _Blu-ray? Man, that must have been torture." "One word: groan."

"Well, it's 4:00 right now, and we'd best be back by midnight, so we should wait until about eight" said Fenna, checking her watch. "That gives us four hours to fix up our place. That works" agreed Calvin. "Here" said Myrrthe, pulling out a cell phone. "What's your number?" They traded their phone numbers, and then she placed the briefcase in his arms. "Some stuff you might need." "Thanks."

Calvin and Hobbes walked back across the street and surveyed their new home. Hobbes opened the briefcase. "Hmm, that PlayStation, and a box. Now, why would we need a box?"

When Calvin picked up the box, he immediately dropped it, for it started to expand. Soon it was huge, and then they both opened it. Inside it was a fridge, a washer/dryer, a dishwasher, a range, a shelf, and a sink. "Geez!" said Hobbes with a wide grin splitting his face. "I wonder where Myrrthe got all this stuff."

Setting them up took a lot longer. Thank goodness they came with manuals. Also, Myrrthe had included hammers, nails, screws, screwdrivers, and a whole mess of tools. When the four hours were up, they only had the fridge and the range into one of the spare rooms.

The video store had one main room, and three back rooms. One would be the bedroom, one the kitchen/dining room, and the last the lounge. They also planned on extending the lounge to have a pool and a hot tub through a door.

At 7:30, they walked over to the library. "We're ready" said Calvin. Myrrthe grinned.

"Then the night is ours."


End file.
